With the development of the communication technology, the display applications of the smart equipment updates constantly, such as video, animation games, mobile reading, securities market, etc. Large screen has almost become a necessary configuration for the smart equipment, such as a smart phone.
However, with the size of screen becomes bigger and bigger, some usage problems occur accordingly. For example, the soft keyboard dialing, which can be completed by one hand on a conventional mobile phone, has to be completed by the cooperation of two hands on a large screen smart phone, thus causing great inconvenience for users.